1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of an image signal processor for reproducing and processing an image signal by use of a DSP (Digital Signal Processor).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the broadcast media has been diversified in accordance with the development of the digital technique. In particular, not only are television broadcast of an NTSC system capable of using a VHF band of a ground wave and an UHF band but are also capable of using, for example, a broadcast satellite (BS). A television broadcast having a high resolution (high-vision) of a MUSE system has also been realized.
In the future, in order to transmit the image signal, which uses the present ground wave and has a screen with an aspect ratio of 19:9, corresponding to the screen size, whose horizontal side is longer than the vertical side as compared with the present used screen size, and in order to transmit as many broadcasts as possible per one broadcast satellite and effectively use the satellite, the digital broadcast in which an image is digitized, and data-compressed so as to transmit the image signal in as small band as possible has been planned.
In accordance with the above-mentioned diversity of the broadcast media, there has been a requirement for a television receiver having a function which can receive the broadcast of the respective media and regenerate the image. In this case, there can be considered a function, which can simultaneously receive a plurality of broadcast media, and which can display the broadcasts on the same screen in a multi-screen form at the same time.
However, if a regenerating circuit for regenerating the image signal transmitted from the respective broadcast media is individually provided in order to develop the television receiver, which can handle such diversified broadcast media, the size of the apparatus is enlarged, the economical disadvantage increases, and therefore, is not suitable for practical application.